prince and princess of tennis
by Neko-uno
Summary: tsubasa and hinata return from america and meet two boys but why did the boys feel like they known they girls like they were young and they are trying to rember while the girls knows it. and all four of them may be diffrent from eachother but they all show love for one thing tennis.


Prince and princess of tennis

(chapter 1)

**america**

"Come on tsubasa pack up we are moving tomorrow back to japan to my parent's house" said a girl with dark blue and white pure eyes and white skin

"But hinata do we have to go" said a girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes and white skin

"Yes and we have to a private school" said hinata

"What's the name of the school and when it school starting again" tsubasa asked

"Seishun Academy and it already started for couple of months and it is famous for it's tennis it that awesome we can play tennis again" hinata said getting excited

"Yeah" tsubasa said and also getting started

**japan**

"Finally we are out of the airplane" tsubasa said

"Yeah there is is my family"hinata said

Then four people came forward a man with long brown hair and pure eyes and a woman with brown long hair and blue eyes and a boy with brown long hair and pure eyes and a small girl with brown hair and pure white eyes

So the family took their luggage and took a car to their house and the house was a large two-story house with a theater,a basketball court,a tennis court outside and a swimming pool and a hot tub outside and 10 rooms a large kitchen and 5 bathrooms and 25 maids and 1 maids took the girls luggage to their room

**first day of school**

"Hey tsubasa"hinata said

And tsubasa said "yeah"

Hinata said "do you want to go to the school i heard that the practice in the morning and after school"

"Sure let's go"she got of her bed washed her face and brushed her teeth and took a shower and got ready and went to school with hinata when they first got to the school they both went to the tennis court and saw eight boys

First boy has black hair has two locks of hair that stand "inwards" on the top of his head. The top of his hair is black while the lower-half at the back seems to be shaved. He has a round face overall.

Second boy has fairly short, spiky black hair. He is very tall and wears thick black framed glasses.

Third boy has vivid red hair and dark blue eyes

Fourth boy has brown hair in a slight Elvis Presley hair style. He has relatively long side-burns. He also also slightly big ears. He has brown round eyes rather than "flat" eyes.

Fifth boy has blue eyes and layered brown hair

Sixth boy has black hair and green eyes

Seventh boy has dark brown hair and wears glasses

The last one had green tinted black hair and hazel eyes

**ryoma p.o.v**

While i was practicing with eiji i saw two girls both with blue hair and white skin while one had blue eyes the other had pure white eyes

'huh who are they the blue haired is beautiful' ryoma thought

"Ryoma why did you stop it's not like you in the middle of practice" said eiji

"Sorry but who are they" he said pointing at tsubasa and hinata then all the regulars stopped practicing and looked at the girls and eiji walked over to the fence where tsubasa and hinata was

"Excuse me miss do you need help" eiji said

"Yeah could you tell us where the principal office is" hinata said with a big smile that made eiji blush

"Um-um"eiji said stuttering

"He means it is in the building over there why do you need to go there the prince is not here yet" inui said

"We wanted to join the tennis club" hinata said

"If you want to join the tennis club you have to go against the viper"tezuka said

"Who is that" hinata asked

"The one with black hair and green eyes so will you do it" eiji asked

"Yeah" they both said unison

"Huh really" they said

"Hinata you go first" tsubasa said

"okay" hinata said

At the end of hinata's game everybody but tezuka,tsubasa, and ryoma were surprised hinata beat viper in 10 minutes flat

At the end of tsubasa's game everybody but hinata was shocked she beat viper half the time that hinata did so 5 minutes flat

While they were going up against viper they forget to realize that other people surrounded the fence and they were hell more shocked than the regulars

*rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg*

(tsubasa p.o.v)

"Oh that is the school bell, hinata let's go before we are late" i said to hinata

"Oh i almost forget let's go" hinata said back to tsubasa

"Hinata could you could you go before me i need to use the bathroom" i asked hinata and she said "sure" and left

We left the tennis court leaving everybody shocked it was so funny as soon as i got in the first stall i could not help but laugh after couple of minutes i fixed my clothes and headed to class while i was walking i heard people whisper "that is the girl that beat viper in 5 minutes and i saw it" and "wow she is so pretty and beautiful" and "how the hell did she even beat him" she just pretend she didn't that hear and kept walking and she reached her class

"Miss ashikawa already late on your first day" the teacher said as soon as she walked in the classroom everybody laughed at me and i saw hinata over the teacher's shoulder giggle a bit

"I Am sorry because i got lost" i said

"Scene it is your first day i won't do anything but don't be late anymore okay and you can introduce yourself to the class" the teacher asked me and i walked over more and stand in front of the class beside hinata

The hinata said "it's nice to meet you my name is hinata hyuga" and put in a big,bright smile every boy in the class but a boy with green tinted with black hair they all blushed then i stepped up said "hello my name is tsubasa ashikawa it's nice to meet you"

After they finished even ryoma blushed and the other boys thought how beautiful the girls were

"Hinata sit next to Kintarou Tooyama the redhead over there who is sleeping" she yells at the sleeping redhead boy

And the boy suddenly wakes up and says "i'am up"

And hinata and i could not help but laugh so we tried to keep it in control for a little longer but the other students laugh

And the teacher says "and tsubasa sit between ryoma and sakuno

Bye that is it for today i got homework and i am lazy i can't help it


End file.
